Now that was Unexpected
by Me-rite-much
Summary: Sora is finally going to admit her feelings for Tai, but sometimes the perfect plan might have some flaws. . . Soon to be yaoi in later chapters :)


Now That Was Unexpected  
  
By: me-rite-much  
  
a/n: well, well, well, I was watching 'late night with conan obrien' on comedy central, and there was a weird guest there, now I wont tell who the guest was or what the guest did, because it would ruin the fic, so I will tell once u are done reading :).  
  
Warning: This fic has some weird stuff in it, I suggest that u probably don't read if u aren't ok  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Momiji, where is my training bra!?" Sora yelled to her cousin who was combing her hair in the bathroom.  
  
"Jeez, chill out Sora, I don't know, what's with you anyway?" Momiji responded while finishing combing her hair. The bathroom door slowly opened and a wave of steam rushed out. The black haired, blue eyed Momiji carefully walked out with bath robe and a small towel still drying some of her black hair. Sora's cousin Momiji was over for the month while she and Sora were on summer vacation. For some weird reason, some of Sora's things had been disappearing around the time that Momiji had arrived. Even though Sora suspected that her cousin had been 'borrowing' her stuff, Sora was getting quite irritated.  
  
"She's coming all the way from Nagasaki." Sora mimicked what her mom said when her parents told her of her cousin visiting. It really wasn't that Sora hated or disliked her cousin, but her visit couldn't have come at a worse time. Sora had some big plans this summer, she was especially grateful that she didin't need to go to summer camp because her parents were nervous, especially because of what happened before when she and her friends got sucked into the digital world. The good news about that was that all the other digidestined kids were staying as well.  
  
Sora frantically covered all corners of her room to find her training bra. Finally she gave up and decided it probably found its way into the laundry basket somehow. 'Oh shoot, I guess I'm just gonna have to go without it' she finally gave up. Sora quickly crawled out from the bottom of the table where she was searching and ran to her closet to get some socks and her shoes.  
  
"Bye Momiji! Tell mom I'm with my friends and I'll be back in a bit when she gets back!" Sora happily called out as she ran out the door of her apartment.  
  
"Geez, she really needs to calm down. . ." Momiji murmured as she turned on the tv.  
  
Sora leaped with happiness as she ran down the stairs of the apartment building. She was more than happy to be out of the house, it was such a sunny day outside, so much to do, so much to see, and even though she wasn't in the digiworld anymore, she was sure she would still have lots of adventures. She was especially looking forward to finally being with Tai. Sora had had her eye on him for such a long time now, and she finally decided that today she was going to lead him away from the rest of the group for awhile, and finally tell him how she feels.  
  
Sora was picturing a happy day full of fun and excitement, plus a little romance on the side. 'Its going to be the perfect day. . .' She thought to herself.  
  
Sora met with the other former digidestined kids at the park. There was a small summer festival going on. The park, and a few blocks had been closed off and filled with rides, games, and other attractions. She was planning to talk with Tai sometime around sunset, In order to make everything more *nice*, as Sora liked to call it.  
  
She quickly caught up with everyone at the park entrance. The two columns on the sides of the small path had been decorated with balloons and confetti, there were lots of people there, small kids were running around everywhere, a few people were just lying down on blankets and enjoying the festive mood of the city.  
  
"Hey Sora." Kari was the first to greet her, Sora greeted back and said hello to everyone except Tai, but Kari told Sora he was at the bathroom and should be back soon. 'Oh well, it's nothing that bad, he'll be back anytime!' Sora happily reassured herself. Tai showed up a few seconds later, and greeted Sora when he saw her. Sora noticed that Tai seemed to be worried about something, but she had no idea what it could've been at the time. She hoped it was nothing serious, it might even be that he was probably planning to tell her what he feels as well. 'I guess we'll find out in a bit' Sora thought with a smile.  
  
She and the rest of the former digidestined had a lot of fun at the park that day. Sora went on all the rides and had fun with a few of the games, Joe threw up twice on the Ferris wheel, T.K. and Kari almost deafened everyone with their screams of joy, and Matt sometimes pretended that he was too busy tying his shoe to be able to enjoy the Insane Asylum, a ride in which the seats were spun faster and faster every few seconds while they were circled around. Mimi spent most of her time on the Ferris wheel. For some strange reason, whenever Mimi got on the ride, she would scream to get off until it was over, but when she finally reached the end, she sighed happily, and without saying anything, would get in line again. Izzy seemed to be having fun. He especially enjoyed the Insane Asylum. Sora laughed to herself when she noticed this.  
  
Tai however, didn't seem to be having as much fun as everyone else. Sora noticed that after every ride or two, he would usually walk off somewhere, check his wristwatch, then come back a small while later to see what everyone was up to. She also saw how anxious he looked sometimes, as if he was waiting for something, or maybe waiting for a certain time to arrive. Sora thoughtfully hoped that Tai was planning something for her, 'This might be fun' Sora thought. She kept going over what might happen during sunset. 'Oh wait, maybe he is planning on telling me earlier, or later.' Sora thought, finally convinced that Tai was planning to tell her that he likes her.  
  
Finally, to Soras great relief, sunset had arrived. 'Alright! Now is the time. . .' Sora thought to herself as she went to look for Tai. She had been at the cotton candy stand but she remembered that Tai had taken Kari to a game booth a small distance from where Sora currently was. 'I hope he and Kari are still at that booth.' Sora thought as she finally reached the game booth. When she arrived, Sora saw that only Kari, Mimi, and Izzy were there. "Where's Tai?" Sora asked.  
  
"Oh, well, I asked him if I could stay over at Mimi's, so he just called mom and dad and they said ok. They aren't here right now, they are in Okaida because of some kind of inheritance meeting because an uncle of my dad's passed away like three weeks ago, so I guess he left dad something!" Kari smiled.  
  
"Do you know when Tai's coming back?" Sora asked.  
  
"I doubt it, Tai told me he was very tired so he said he was going home early." Kari responded. "Don't worry about it though Sora, I think somethings been wrong with him lately, I don't know if it's just me, but Tai has been kinda secretive. Oh well, I'm sure if it was something serious, he would've at least told me by now." Kari assured herself.  
  
"Shoot, it's just because I really need to find him. Kari, do you think he would mind if I went over to talk to him?" Sora asked carefully.  
  
"I'm sure he wouldn't mind, Sora, you're his friend." Kari said happily.  
  
With that in mind, Sora quickly said bye to everyone and headed to the apartments where Tai lived. She started to see what flaws might end up changing her day from perfect to ruined, but Sora didn't care, come hell or high water, she would tell Tai how she felt about him. Sora got into the elevator and pressed the button for the floor Tai lived on. His floor wasn't that high up, but it did take a bit for her to get there. Sora waited patiently until the elevator door opened. Quickly, she ran to the other side of the hallway and knocked on the door. There was no answer, but she could hear the faint sound of some music playing.  
  
"shoot, I can't let his naptime get in the way! I have to tell him, and I have to do it now!" Sora turned the door nob to see if it would open, and luckily, it did. "Now I just have to quietly wake him so he won't get startled and try to kill me by accident. . ." Sora remarked as she began to slide the door open carefully. She quietly stepped inside and began looking around. Sora noticed the music playing was kind of strange. 'Jeez, that sounds like weird prom music. . .' Sora noticed.  
  
She silently walked over to the door of Tai's room. Sora's mind was flooded with thoughts about what would happen, and how it would happen. 'Ok girl, this is the moment of truth, now go, go!' And with that, Sora opened the door. The smile on her face quickly faded however, and she gasped in both surprise and confusion when she looked in the room. . .  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hehehehe, sry, but I really do like this whole cliffhanger idea thing. I would like to take this opportunity to let everyone try and guess what sora saw before I write whats happening. So please e-mail me at quake3rox@aol.com or include your guess in the fanfic review :) Don't worry, I will write the conclusion soon, but I still wunna see what everyone thinks it might be! Just consider it a fun surprise :) 


End file.
